Alcione y Latis
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Una promesa de la infancia ¿podra perdurar en el tiempo?


Ella era una chica muy elegante de cabello largo y negro como la noche y l un joven muy apuesto de mirada melanclica y casi inexpresiva, cabello negro y alto, ambos se conocan desde pequeos, eran muy buenos amigos y siempre se confiaban todo, durante toda su vida siempre los relacionaron sentimentalmente, pero realmente eran muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos, desde que tenan 9 aos no se haban visto, y no esperaban volver a verse, pero ese da, el destino les tena preparado una sorpresa, ella viva en Tokio desde que dej de verlo y l viva en Kyoto lugar donde sus padres se mudaron, el nombre ella era Alcione y el de l Latis. Ahora tenan 20 aos, cuando dejaron de verse se hicieron la firme promesa de reencontrarse, donde, cuando y cmo no lo saban, pero tenan que reunirse de nuevo.

Con ella tambin viva su hermano, un joven de cabellos grises, eran gemelos, pero no lo parecan, cuidaba de su hermana mucho.

Latis tena una hermana, de 14 aos, era hermosa, de cabellos rojos y largo, era la alegra de l, tenan un hermano mayor, pero l se encontraba en el extranjero estudiando con su prometida Emeroude.

Esta historia comienza cuando la familia de Latis decide mudarse nuevamente a Tokio

-Hijos, les comunicamos que nos mudaremos, iremos a Tokio

-Est bien, padre-Dijo Latis-Empacar todo

-Que emocin! Iremos a Tokio!-Dijo Hikaru emocionada

Latis simplemente asinti y subi a preparar todo para empacar, a la siguiente semana, todos se hallaban en su nueva casa en Tokio

-Es hermosa!-Dijo Hikaru-Es una casa tradicional japonesa!

-Aqu podrs practicar kendo hermanita-Dijo Latis mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hikaru a quien le salieron dos orejas de gato.

Emocionada, Hikaru sali a la calle a reconocer el terreno, sin duda alguna era una gran ciudad, en el vecindario donde viviran a partir de ahora, haba casas muy hermosas, hubo una en especial que llam su atencin, una casa bellsima muy al estilo occidental

-Quin vivir ah?-Se pregunt Hikaru con sorpresa

-Esta casa es muy grande por dentro-Dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y de lentes, iba acompaada por un joven de cabellos verdes y ambos llevaban el uniforme escolar

-Aaaaah-Dijo Hikaru asustada

-No tienes por qu asustarte-Le sonri la chica-Me llamo Fuu, Huouji-Mucho gusto

Hikaru sin poder comprender aun, la salud-Me llamo Hikaru Shidou, yo vivo a tres casas de aqu

-Que maravilla! Entonces seremos vecinas!-Dijo Fuu

-Dnde vives?-Pregunt Hikaru

-Precisamente ella vive aqu-Dijo el joven que la acompaaba

-Aqu!?-Dijo Hikaru sorpresivamente

-Oh! Disculpa, no te he presentado, qu maleducada soy... te presento a Ferio, un amigo de la infancia

-Mucho gusto-Dijo l

-Soy Hikaru Shidou, mucho gusto-Dijo ella aun sorprendida

De repente, una voz se oy por un pequeo comunicador que haba a un lado de la puerta

-Seorita Fuu, es usted-Dijo la voz

-S y con visitas-Dijo Fuu

Hikaru aun no sala de su asombro, de repente, la puerta se abri

-Pero pasa por favor-Dijo Fuu

Hikaru aun sorprendida, entr

-Pero... pero Fuu es de mala educacin... no fui invitada... que pena... -Dijo Hikaru mientras entraban

-No te preocupes por eso!-Dijo Fuu-Me encantara que vinieras ms seguido a verme!

Entraron y en el recibidor haba un mayordomo esperndolo

-No es necesario-Dijo Fuu-Ir a mi habitacin a dejar mi chaqueta

-No te seas tmida-Dijo Ferio cuando Fuu desapareci escaleras arriba-Ella siempre es as-Dijo con ternura

-Veo que ests muy enamorado de ella-Dijo Hikaru

Ferio se sonroj al or esto y trat de disimular

-Cmo es que lo sabes?

-Con solo verte es ms que suficiente

-Pero no se lo digas por favor, para ella yo simplemente ser un amigo-Dijo l

Fuu apareci entonces por las escaleras

-Chicos, podemos ir al estudio, ah no nos molestarn, no mejor vamos al saln, por aqu Hikaru-Dijo mientras Ferio le haca una seal a Hikaru para que no dijera nada

Media hora despus...

-As que t eres de Tokio?-Dijo Fuu

-Si, pero nos mudamos cuando apenas haba nacido a Kyoto, nos hemos mudado a una casa tradicional que nuestro padre construy y...

-La casa tradicional!?-Dijo Fuu emocionada-Esa casa que estaban construyendo?

-S... si-Dijo Hikaru

-Es hermosa!-Dijo Fuu emocionada

Ferio que la vea trat de calmarla, la emocin de Fuu era tan grande que no poda controlarse

-Esas casa son preciosas! Yo cre que sera un templo!

-No, lo que sucede es que a nuestros padres les gustan mucho las casa tradicionales-Dijo Hikaru con una gotita en la cabeza

De repente, son el reloj

-Ya son las 6 pm!-Dijo Hikaru exaltada-Gracias por todo!-Dijo mientras se levantaba apuradamente-Nos veremos despus!

Mientras Fuu se levantaba y se diriga hacia la puerta, le pregunt

-Puedo ir a visitarte?-Dijo Fuu

-Claro que s! ^_^-Dijo Hikaru

Hikaru sali de la mansin emocionada, se despidi de Ferio y de Fuu y se dirigi hacia su casa, toc la puerta y sta se abri, Latis la esperaba

-Te tardaste mucho-Dijo l

-Conoc a una de nuestras vecinas, es muy amable y se llama Fuu-Dijo ella

-Ahora tienes que irte a dormir, maana tienes que ir a clases-Dijo Latis

-Maana?

-S, tienes que estar lista, nuestro padre nos inscribi a ti y a mi desde la semana pasada

-Oo -tendr que irme a dormir temprano...

-S, as es Hikaru

-Est bien, pero nos vamos juntos

-Si, pero ya tienes que irte a dormir

Al da siguiente, Latis y Hikaru se hallaban camino a la escuela, de repente a lo lejos se vio un edificio grande, era el instituto... varios alumnos iban al lado de ellos

-Que emocin! Una nueva escuela!-Dijo Hikaru

-S... -Dijo Latis pensativo

-Sucede algo hermano?

-N... no... nada... es que... -De repente Latis de detuvo en seco... delante de ellos se hallaba una chica de cabellos negros y alta... sonrea a un joven de su misma edad, cuando se percat de Latis tambin se qued sorprendida...

-Sucede algo hermano?-Dijo nuevamente Hikaru

-Nada, ve a tu saln... nos veremos ms tarde... -Dijo Latis quien sigui a la chica de cabellos negros

Hikaru suspir... saba que no se veran hasta terminar clases... en fin... y sigui caminando hasta que...

-Hikaru!-Una voz conocida llam a Hikaru

-Fuu! Me alegra saber que por lo menos conozco a alguien de aqu

-Hola-Dijo Ferio-Que alegra verte de nuevo

-Cul es tu saln?-Pregunt Fuu

-Es el C 12... pero no s dnde es

-Que casualidad!Ese es mi saln! Ven, te llevaremos-Dijo Fuu

Mientras que Latis en el patio principal charlaba con aquella chica

-Alcione!? Eres tu?

-Latis! Cmo has cambiado!

-Qu ha sido de ti todos estos aos?-Dijo l

-Ya sabes, vivios donde siempre... nada a cambiado por ah

-Ya veo, dime En dnde se encuentra este saln? Hoy es mi primer da de clases aqu

-Te llevo, la verdad es que tambin es ese mi saln

Alcione llev a Latis hasta el saln

-Aqu es-Dijo ella

El profesor lleg y todos tomaron asiento, el primer da de clases ya haba comenzado... cuando son por fin la campana, era hora de regresar a casa para muchos, para otros, era hora de ir al club al que pertenecan...

-Pertenecas a un club antes de venir aqu?-Le pregunt Fuu a Hikaru

-Eh... no... pero pensaba en alguno...

-Yo te ensear todos los clubes de aqu-Dijo Fuu

Las tres recorrieron el campus, todos los clubes se vean interesantes, el club al que pertenecan Fuu y Ferio era el de tiro con arco... ella era la capitana del equipo, sin embargo, cuando llegaron al club de esgrima, una chica le ganaba a un joven un poco mayor que ella... todos la vitoreaban

-Vamos!

La chica hizo un movimiento y gan

-Quin quiere retarme?-Dijo ella

Pero nadie se atrevi, una chica que estaba al lado de Hikaru por accidente la empuja y da un paso hacia delante... todos la ven sorprendidos...

-Sers tu la siguiente contrincante?

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo le dieron el florete y un traje para ella

-Pero...

-Hikaru! Ella es la capitana del equipo de esgrima! Ten mucho cuidado!

Y sin ms Hikaru sali a luchar con ella, pero Hikaru no saba esgrima... no tena nociones del esgrima, pero si del Kendo...

-Lo lamento, pero... Podan darme una espada de kendo por favor?

Todos rieron ante tan rara peticin, pero un chico que se hallaba ah le prest su espada

As comenz el combate... por un lado la capitana del equipo de esgrima y por el otro lado Hikaru

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las habilidades de Hikaru, era realmente buena para el kendo, incluso otros chicos de otros clubes fueron a presenciar el encuentro a lo lejos, apareci Latis y Alcione

-Veo que hoy alguien ha retado a la capitana del equipo de esgrima-Dijo Alcione

-Pero si es Hikaru!-Dijo Latis-Qu hace mi hermana ah?

-Creo que retando a la capitana del equipo de esgrima Recuerdas en los problemas en los que nos metamos cuando ramos pequeos?

-Y cmo olvidarlo? Siempre te salvaba de los chicos ms grandes que tu-Dijo Latis

La contienda segua y como ninguna de las dos ceda, se decidi que era empate...

-Eres muy buena-Dijo la chica-Debo de felicitarte

-Gracias... pero todo lo que s se lo debo a mi hermano-Dijo Hikaru-No me he presentado, mi nombre es Hikaru Shidou

-Yo soy Umi Ryuzaki

Ambas chicas estrecharon sus manos y todos aplaudieron

-Me gustara que estuvieras en nuestro equipo-Dijo Umi

-Gracias por la invitacin, pero lo mo es el kendo

Ambos sonrieron y los dems estudiantes empezaron a practicar de nuevo, Fuu se reuni con ellas, mientras tanto...

-Pasaron los meses y Hikaru ya tena nuevas amigas: Umi y Fuu, tambin Latis haba reanundado su amistad con Alcione desus de tanto tiempo de no verse, un buen da, Alcione empez a darse cuenta de muchas cosas... siempre Latis la esperaba a la entrada del instituto... desde que l haba entrado a estudiar, ambos caminaban juntos todo el camino hacia la casa de ella... Latis la trataba con mucho cario... y ella siempre disfrutaba de sus largas caminatas... hasta que un da durante un descanso, Alcione pill a Latis mirndola, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse enormemente...

-Pero que me est pasando?-Se preguntaba

Los murmullos de que Latis estaba enamorado de Alcione ya se haban corrido como reguero de plvora... pero ninguno de los dos deca haca algo...

Sin darse cuenta, Alcione se estaba enamorando de Latis y viceversa... Sin embargo la promesa que se haban hecho cuando nios (y que Alcione no poda recordar) era no solamente un reencuentro entre amigos de la infancia... Latis tambin le haba prometido que si lograban reencontrarse era para nunca ms separarse y es que Latis desde su infancia haba estado enamorado de Alcione, lo que ella no recordaba era la cara de esa persona, Hikaru ya se haba dado cuenta de ello, as como Eagle, el hermano de Alcione, un buen da el telfono son en casa de los Shidou

-Se encuentra Hikaru?

-Quin le llama?

-Eagle Vision

-Hikaru, es Eagle!

-Ya voy mam!

-Si?

-Hola, te llamaba por un asunto muy importante... pero quisiera platicar contigo ms tranquilamente Est bien en un caf?

-Dime

-Qu tal en el caf que est en la calle principal?

-Me parece muy bien A que hora?

-Puedes a las 5pm?

-Si, all estar a las 5

-Nos vemos entonces

Hikaru colg el telfono y decidi ir, a las 5pm

-No s si te has dado cuenta que a mi hermana le gusta tu hermano... -Dijo Eagle

-Si, tambin me he dado cuenta que a mi hermano le gusta tu hermana...

-entonces es un amor correspondido!-Dijo Eagle feliz-Hikaru... yo tambin quiero decirte algo... Quisiera que fueras mi novia...

Hikaru qued perpleja... nunca crey que Eagle dijera algo as. Eagle tom las manos de Hikaru entre las suyas y las bes tiernamente, Hikaru sonri, y es que la verdad era que a Hikaru le gustaba Eagle desde el momento en el que se conocieron, Eagle se fue enamorando de ella poco a poco, as que Hikaru contest sin vacilar

-Claro que si acepto Eagle

Y sellaron esta declaracin con un tierno beso... que dur mucho tiempo, cuando la feliz pareja platicaba sobre sus respectivos hermanos Hikaru asinti

-Me gustara saber qu puedo hacer por ellos-Dijo Hikaru

Pues bien, esto es lo que haremos...

Se aproximaba una obra de teatro, todos deberan de participar ya que era una obra que se presentara para recabar fondos para las nuevas instalaciones del instituto, se hicieron las audiciones para los papeles principales, la obra que haran sera la de La Bella Durmiente... ya casi todos los papeles estaban dados... slo faltaban los principales y nadie saban quienes los tendran, la audicin comenz a temprana hora y todos se hallaban a la expectativa... nadie saba quien ocupara el papel de la bella durmiente y quien el del prncipe...

Latis ya haba sido escogido para ser le prncipe... varias chicas deseaban ser la princesa, pero ninguna de ellas era escogida hasta que Alcione audicin para el papel de la princesa...

-Alcione, vemos que tienes talento para esto, as que hemos decidido que seas la bella durmiente

Alcione sinti que el corazn le saltaba... Iba a estar con Latis! Emocionada agradeci y empez a practicar con l... durante uno de los ensayos Latis decidi hablar con ella...

-Alcione... hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo...

-Dime-Dijo ella emocionada

-Yo...

-Chicos, los llama el director!-En ese momento apareci una compaera de ambos...

-Ya vamos-Dijeron los dos, Latis desesperado porque le haban interrumpido

Los das pasaron y la obra se vena encima...

Todos estaban muy preocupados porque la obra debera ser todo un xito, as pasaron otras 2 semanas ms y tanto y Alcione estaba emocionada, hasta que lleg el da de presentar la obra...

Todo sali muy bien hasta la escena donde el prncipe debera de rescatar a Alcione del hechizo de la malvada bruja... con un beso de amor... Alcione estaba muy nerviosa... era la primera vez que la besaran... y no la besara cualquier persona... Era Latis! La escena pas sin complicaciones y todos aplaudieron, sin embargo cuando el teln se baj, Latis le habl a Alcione al odo

-Quisiera hablar contigo seriamente-Dijo l

Alcione sinti mucho nervios

-Sobre qu quera Latis hablar?

Cuando por fin baj del escenario, Latis la esperaba sumamente serio

-Ha sucedido algo?-Dijo ella al ver el rostro de Latis

-Alcione... yo... quiero decirte algo... yo... Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo l

Alcione abri los ojos de par en par... y lo mir fijamente... esos negros ojos... tan negros como la noche sinti que la abrazaban... su rostro... Latis la abraz...

-Yo... te necesito Alcione... quiero que ests conmigo... necesito de ti-Dijo l mientras la abrazaba

Alcione sinti que se deshaca en sus brazos y lo abraz tambin... Latis tom el rostro de Alcione y tiernamente bes sus labios... una y otra vez...

-Recuerdas la promesa que te hice cuando ramos pequeos?

-Algo

-Dentro de esa promesa yo te dije que si nos reencontrbamos era para siempre... Y ahora no te dejar ir, mi amada Alcione

De repente, se oyeron una serie de aplausos, ambos voltearon a ver qu suceda... eran Umi, Hikaru. , Fuu, Ferio e Eagle quienes aplaudan la igual que el resto de los alumnos que estaban a su lado.

Los aos pasaron y la pareja decidi casarse, Hikaru formaliz oficialmente con Eagle, mientras que Fuu y Ferio ya se haban casado.

Notas de Lucy: Espero que les haya gustado este fic, este fic va dedicado a la Ta Croft, Eleone y Alcione. Espero que les haya gustado! ^_^ Otro fic de hace 6 aos! *w* cuanto tiempo y cuantas cosas han pasado desde entonces!!!!!! :D


End file.
